wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Roswell
Roswell'' is a town in Chaves County, New Mexico. The desert town witnessed the "largest Victory Day parades in history" in 1961 to commemorate the Nazi victory over the United States of America that occurred in 1948. Background Well before the arrival of Europeans to the New World, the Da'at Yichud had established a vault where they stored their anti-gravity technology and research, sealing it beneath the desert for millennia. In 1947, with the United States fighting a losing war in Europe, the Da'at Yichud contacted the American government, revealing to them the location of their underground vault in an attempt to stave off the Germans' conquest of the globe. A test flight using the anti-gravity technology developed by the Da'at Yichud was conducted that year; however, the vessel crashed, in what was known to the public as the Roswell Incident. Further research into the technology was halted in December of 1948, when the United States surrendered to Nazi Germany following the atomic bombing of New York City. The Nazis, upon arriving in Roswell, quickly took over the US Government's site of research above the Da'at Yichud vault, Area 52, and used it to develop their own advanced anti-gravity vessels, such as the Haunebu-V spacecraft. By 1961, the town of Roswell hosts a significant Nazi presence, due to the location of Area 52 nearby. In addition, various underground rocket-trains used by the Nazis refuel and depart from a massive military outpost beneath the town. Roswell, had also been seen as the ideal model of an American town, that has now joined with the Nazi cause. ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus During the Victory Day Parades of 1961, the Nazis enforced mandatory attendance to a series of military parades and rallies, with vendors and average citizens mingling with the Wehrmacht. Despite the seemingly jovial mood, the dialogue of some citizens suggests a general atmosphere of paranoia and fear during the military spectacle. The Wehrmacht and the Schutzstaffel are both present in the town, as is the Ku Klux Klan (with the latter notably wary of the former two groups). Drones float around in the air, performing identity checks on random citizens while simultaneously broadcasting pro-Nazi and Anti-Semitic Propaganda, while Horten fighter jets perform an airshow overhead. Amidst the celebrations, BJ Blazkowicz, disguised as a fireman, makes it to Papa Joe's All American Diner, staffed by Super Spesh. Following a close encounter with a Nazi SS Officer, BJ subsequently enters a series of tunnels beneath Roswell that lead him to a loading station for a rocket-train headed to Area 52. Once inside Area 52, BJ plants a portable nuclear warhead inside the base's nuclear reactor. With Super Spesh having evacuated the town's inhabitants by sounding a tornado alarm, BJ detonates the device, destroying Area 52, and forcing the Nazi Oberkommando, composed of some of the top brass of the regime, to flee off-world to Venus. After B.J. and the rest of the Resistance members successfully capture the Ausmerzer and kills Irene Engel in live television, Grace Walker declares Second American Revolution toward the rest of the country to rise up the Nazi. Roswell at the time was still evacuated, and was under the supervision of Jürgen Schlusser, who was searching for the means by which B.J. infiltrated Area 52, however when he found it, he was killed by B.J. to reduce the Nazi high command in America. With Jurgen's demise, hundreds of people rioted in the street, with some of them shooting at the Nazi soldiers while the KKK and the Nazis scrambled to defend themselves. Trivia *One of the Easter eggs that the player will encounter in Roswell is a fictionalized version of the famous Volkswagen Bus. At least one version of the equally famous Beetle can also be seen. Category:Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus locations Category:Locations Category:Real life places Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus